


Hero's Die too

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the pain lessens, his eyes close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's Die too

**Author's Note:**

> 1 out of 2

Weak hands grabbed wrinkling sheets, blood drips from them as hands forcefully grab his neck, to keep him down, this was the fifth time, the fifth abuse the fifth fight they had the fifth everything were he could never go to the police, cause the man on top of him is a very wealthy wealthy man, and we'll just get bailed out easily

Some one who he could not break up with, cause even if he did He'd have to run...run and never look back never go to his Ma or Pa's farm since he introduced that person to his parents, never Go to Lois's House cause he'd accuse him of cheating and just for the man's money and throw him in jail. Clark is not ready to be accuse for just money to  go to jail for something so innocent he didn't do  he'd have to run run and never come back. 

 but he can't do that, he could never hurt Lex.

Even if lex hurt him plenty of times by bringing home different,women and men

While ignoring Clark or locking him,in Different room sometimes.  and  the pain lessens when his eyes close. 


End file.
